


Not Alone

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting hurt on a solo-hunt and trying to hide your injuries from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

I lied to Sam. I told him I was helping a hunter in Missouri but I wasn’t. I was working a job alone. I knew it was stupid and that I was still what would be considered a hunter in training but I didn’t care. I was confident, I knew what I was doing and it was a simple haunting. I thought I could handle a simple ghost case. 

I was wrong.

It wasn’t just a damn ghost. It was a poltergeist and it was pissed. I was neck deep in the grave of the angry old woman who was tormenting the new homeowners. She appeared in front of me and tried to kill me. I shot her in the chest with a buckshot full of salt. I kept digging until I reached the coffin, cracked the top and climbed out. I started covering the old bones with salt and gasoline when she came back even more pissed than before. 

She ripped me from my feet and threw me into a headstone, cracking it and something in my shoulder. I cried out but knew I needed to focus. I could be in pain later. I shot her again and got up slower than I expected. My shoulder slumped to the side and hung loose.

“Fuck.” I spat out and wipe what I thought was sweat but was actually blood from my face. I reached the grave and looked down. I pulled out matches and hit the strike with one. 

As the matches fell into grave, pain rippled up and down my back and dropped me to my knees. I felt blood spilled down my back as I cried out. The woman burned up and I fell to the side. 

I was breathless, broken and bleeding. After getting the grave covered up and reassuring the family that their nightmare was over and they could go back life as normal. I headed home; it was a four-hour drive in the dark. I knew that I needed stitches and my shoulder to be reset. I also knew that if Sam found out, he was gonna be pissed. 

I checked my phone as I rolled through Salina and had a new message.

_‘You better call me now.’_

It was from Sam. 

I swallowed and checked the time. 

Four am. I would roll in at six and he should be sound asleep. I could sneak in and patch myself up. 

As I rolled into the garage a little after six, I put the car in park and waited for Sam to come in. But he never showed. I let out a deep sigh and crawled out carefully. I showered and changed into clean clothing. I was buzzed from the caffeine pills and decided to make breakfast and coffee for the boys. 

I was humming in the kitchen as Dean spilled in. His hair was messy and his eyes bleary as he stepped in.

“Hey.” He said with a gravelly voice.

“Hi.”

“You’re in trouble.” Dean informed me.

“What?” I said pretending to be clueless.

“Working a case with another hunter… Laurel Queen?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, we kicked that ghost’s ass.” 

“There is no hunter named Laurel Queen.” Dean said flatly. I coughed and looked at him. 

We said nothing for a minute. I stared at his face and decided my next three moves.

“So, breakfast is warming in the oven. I’m gonna bring Sam coffee.” I smiled at him. I tried to keep my shoulder straight but I could feel it slipping down.

“How bad are you hurt?” He asked me.

I ignored Dean and poured Sam’s coffee.

“You’re bleeding through your shirt.” Dean commented as he pulled the back up and looked at me.

“It’s fine.” I lied and cringed as he pulled the bandages off.

“No, it’s not.” He said roughly, “You need stitches.” 

“I’m fine!” I lied. Dean took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen into the bathroom. Dean worked quickly to stitch my back and the small cut in my hairline. He also jammed   
my shoulder back in place and warned me to be careful the next few day.

“I’ll be fine.” I told him and kissed his forehead as he leaned against the sink.

“I mean it. You’ve got some gnarly ass bruises on your back too.” He said with a soft smile, “You need to be careful out there kiddo.”

“Thanks Dean.” 

I liked Dean. Even though he could be an ass and talked down to me sometimes. He didn't baby me. He knew that I was capable of fighting. But Sam smothered me. He was convinced I was gonna break.

I moved slowly through the hall feeling my injuries. I knew that Sam was grumpy in the morning but I figured that he would love a wakeup call from me with coffee.

I pushed the bedroom door open and slipped inside his room. I placed the coffee cups on the nightstand and crawled into bed very carefully. Sam rustled in the sheets a little then turned towards me. His long dark lashes fluttered a little then he opened his eyes. He focused on me and his lips stretched into a smile.

“Hi handsome.” I said in a whisper as I leaned down and kissed him. My side was riddled with pain but I swallowed it back down. 

“You lied to me.” He growled.

“Me?” I feigned innocence and blinked with wide eyes.

“I checked in on who the mystery hunter was and this person is an eighty five year old woman in Ft Lauderdale.” Sam growled. 

"She's a very active eighty five year old... feisty." I gave him a halfhearted smile. I picked up his coffee cup and handed it to him.

He took it in his hand and placed it on his side of the bed. He sat up quickly and grabbed my arm. I cringed as he jerked my shoulder.

“You could…were hurt.” He said with his anger washing away. 

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” He growled and pulled the shirt up and over my head.

His eyes went wide as they ran over me and his fingers ran down my arm. 

“Baby, this is bad.” He touched my shoulder and turned my face towards his. I dropped my eyes and avoided his.

"I'm fine, Sammy." I lied. 

“Did Dean stitch you up?” Sam asked with a quiet voice.

“Yeah.”

“Baby, this is why you hunt with us.” Sam said as the anger started to rise in his voice, “You could been hurt worse or killed.”

“But I’m not.” I tried to be optimistic.

“This is how hunters die.”

“Can we not talk about it… please?” I asked as I leaned forward, I pinched his chin between two fingers and kissed his lips.

“We are talking.” He said but I kissed him again, “About it.”

I kissed him and slid into his lap. I took his hands and placed his hands on my hips.

“I missed you while I was gone.” I whispered as I pulled away.

“You were gone three days.” He said then kissed me again.

“That’s three day without your lips.” I said as I kissed him again. I grabbed his hands and put them on my breasts, “Your hands.”  
I pushed my very warm and wet center into his boxer shorts.

“And your cock.” I whispered in his ear.

“Did you hit your damn head?” He asked with a laugh. Sam pushed my hair back and felt the goose egg and stitches.

“I did, but Sammy, I feel really good!” I smiled at him with big wide eyes.

He kissed me and pushed the hair from my face. 

"Especially now that I'm here." I whispered and pulled his short over his head. He gave me a sour look and shook his head. I ran my hand down his chest and massaged his cock between my own legs. Sam let out a small moan and rested his forehead to mine.

"Hey, just because your concussion made you horny doesn't mean you’re not in trouble." He growled then kissed me with rough lips. His hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled my hair. 

"If you dont like this I can go hang out with Dean." I said softly as I stroked his cock through the shorts. He groaned and chewed his lip. 

"Take your pants off." He ordered with a big smile and a tilted head.

With a huge smile, I slipped off the bed and dropped my jeans. Sam lifted his body from the bed and took his shorts off. Sam's cock was thick and hard as he turned. I was aching to have him inside of me. I watched as He reached into the nightstand and pulled lube and a condom out. 

He slipped it on and coated the condom with lube. I was back on the bed and his lap quickly. He kissed me and carefully held my back with a palm flat on my skin. He kissed me as he gripped my skin with the thick pads and eased me down on him. 

I inhaled with a whine as he filled me up. I grinned like an idiot and lifted up from him and let my body fall again in his cock. He groaned and slid his hands down my back. He cupped my ass and pushed me back on the bed as careful as he could. 

Sam was gentle. Each push and the resulting push was made with care. His hips rolled into.mine creating a hot and heavy swirling across my hips. I moaned out and twirled his hair around my fingers. 

"Fuck Sammy!" I cried out and clenched his cock with my muscles. He kissed me and lifted his body up. He stared down at me and dragged his lips down my chest. 

My hand slid between us and pushed my fingers against my clit in a jerky circle. I was panting and building up to come. Sam was too, he picked up speed in his thrusts. 

"I missed you..." he groaned, "…not leaving again."

The vibration of his voice on my skin sent chills down my side. I whined and bucked back making him groan. 

"Come with me." Sam begged as he lifted me off the bed. I wrapped my arm around his neck and cried out. My breath hitched. Sam stopped and held me down on him. My hips rolled and pushed against him. 

Every inch of my body went weak. I melted into him and stroked his neck. He was shaking and breathing hard. I smiled at him. He pulled my head into his shoulder and exhaled.

After coming down, I was draped over his chest and his fingers traced small circles on my back. 

"No more hunting alone." He said softly. 

"Yes, sir." I whispered and kissed his tattoo. 

"I'm not losing you to this life." He replied and held me tighter, "You understand me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya Sammy." I replied with a yawn.

"Get some sleep." He said quietly, "I'll chew your ass when you wake up."


End file.
